A Adventure with Spyro
by Hourig
Summary: This is a bit of a crossover between something I am currently in the process of creating and Spyro. This is basickly the last Spyro game  Dawn of the dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>What the ...<p>

- I hate this weather.- Rodny said looking up into the sky.  
>It had been raining for the last few days. The two dragons Alextraza and Moro where grounded because they couldn't fly in this weather.<br>- Yea yea... We all hate the weather so go back to the end of the line- The huge jonar Farator said with his horns lowered, meaning that he was unhappy.  
>Everyone was staying quite because there wasn't really anything to talk about. Then Stormhammer came back.<br>- Good news everyone- The half human half dwarf Stormhammer said smiling- I found an old abandoned house with a large enough barn to fit Alextraza in it.  
>- OK. I'm gonna go look for some food for us then- The undead death knight Damrot said- Common Moro time to make you bigger.<br>Damrot and Moro quickly disappeared into the forest. They where probably going to eat the bones again and bring the meat to us.  
>- Well lets go then. I don't want to be soaked for too much now- The human knight Rodny said.<p>

After we found the house again Alextraza walked into the barn and closed the sliding door. We went inside the house it self to find it still had a roof and a fireplace. Farator started making fire in the fireplace while I went to look in the basement. Rodny found something that looked like a grappling hook in it. He decided to take it. There was nothing else down there except for a few rats. I came back up and sat down near the fire. In an hour or two Damrot came back carrying two deers and three rabbits. As always Moro had eaten the bones from all the corpses.  
>- Yes Before you ask yes. I did give half the two thirds of the meet to Alextraza- Damrot said leaving the meat next to the fire place.<br>Stormhammer got one of the cauldrons off the wall and put the two rabbits in it. Farator as always jumped in and started eating the corpses raw. Damrot directly went in one of the corners and left his body so he can rest his soul. After every one had eaten they went to bed.

Rodny opened his eyes and...  
>- Where the hell am I...- Rodny said.<br>Rodny quickly got up and looked around. He was standing on a platform suspended above a lava pit. There where some strange creatures dancing around on the ledges . After Rodny looked around he noticed that there was something else on the platform with him. It was small purple dragon and Small black dragon. They where both chained up to the floor with a glowing chain. Probably magic. Rodny quickly got his bow and his grappling hook. He lunched it towards one of the bigger groups of the little dancing... things. He tied up the end of the rope to one of the rocks around the place. He quickly made his way towards the end of the ledge. When he finally reached the end he saw one of the things had noticed him and was raising something that looked like a sword at him. Rodny got his broad sword out and smashed the little bugger into tiny little bits. The rest of the group had noticed this and where now charging at Rodny. Rodny charged back. He lunched in the middle of them all. They where so little that Rodny could decapitate ten of them wit[h a single swipe. But Rodny got too self confident and didn't notice the one that was sneaking up on him. It stabbed his leg where he didn't have armor and brought him to his knees. he quickly went into frenzy state in witch he didn't feel any pain. While killing one that looked a bit bigger he noticed that some of these things where attacking the two dragons too. But... Damn they sure new how to fight. They where spinning around using there tails to cut up the things. They where grabbing them with there small jaws and lifting them up into the air and beating the crap out of them.  
>After Rodny killed off the last of his things he looked at the two dragons. They had only three left. They both grabbed one and and lifted them up into the air. The black dragon Started spinning around using its tail to cut up the thing. The purple dragon was using his back claws to beet the crap out of it. All of a sudden the last one ran away. All of a sudden all the ones in the hole ran away. And then a huge fire golem appeared from beneath the lave. It tried to squish the two dragons but they quickly broke the thing that connected there chain to the ground. The fire golem grabbed the platform for some balance. The two dragons started attacking the arm dodging when the golem tried to attack them. Then I noticed a glow near one of the holes in the walls. When i looked at it i saw a cloaked figure aiming at the golems head. The figure aimed and fired at the golems eye hitting it. The golem lost balance and fell into the lava.<br>The two young dragons flew towards the masked figure. Then a strange glow started flying around the purple dragon. After the cloaked figure removed his cloak i saw that he looked like a jonar. He was half human half cheetah. I decided to follow them hoping that it would lead me outside this hole.  
>They continued into the hole where the cheetah came from. Right before i entered the there was a cave in witch blocked my path. I started gathering up my strength. And in a few moments i charged at the stones that where blocking my way breaking them all. More rocks caved in behind me. I saw that there had been a bridge here but not any longer. The bridge had been broken into different sections. The cheetah had already gotten to the other end and the two dragons where flying to there. I got my bow out and aimed at the end of the pit. I quickly started pulling my self towards the end, not going far behind the dragons.<br>And then the fire golem showed up again. It smashed the cheetah person next to the door and grabbed the bridge section the two dragons had just landed on. Because i was starting to get pissed at the damn thing i jumped on the fire golem. I pulled back my grapple hook back. I drew out my broad sword while falling. I quickly stabbed the golem so i had something to hang on to. I got up and started running towards the golems eye. I jumped down its forehead and stuck my two meters long broad sword into its its rage the golem tore off the bridge section out of the pillar supporting it. It smashed the end of it into a week looking wall and breaking it. Rodny quickly jumped off and got his sword back into the sheet. He got his bow out again and lunched the hook at the door. He started pulling up on to it. When he got up there he noticed that the fire golem was gone. I started gathering my strength to brake down the rocks blocking the way forward again. The rest of the way was pretty uneventful.

Until we reached a strange looking room. It was full of columns. The two dragons started using the columns to climb up to the very top. I got my bow and my hook out. I aimed at the place where i guessed the exit was and fired. I started climbing up the rope. And then the damn fire golem showed up. And on top of that he noticed me. He quickly started trying to hit me with his fists. I quickly started making my way up again when i noticed a waterfall. If the fire golem was only stupid enough to fall for that... I decided he was so i started wall running towards it. I jumped at the last moment both dodging the golems fist and the waterfall. The golem started screaming in pain. At some point it detached its arm and fell down. i started climbing up the rope again. when he climbed up the edge he looked down and saw that the purple and the black dragons where looking at me. I hid behind some rocks and waited for them to pass me.

I was astounded when i saw the black dragon using wind breath. Dragons usually only have the breath witch answers to there colours. While i was being astounded I didn't even notice that the damn fire golem had grabbed the black dragon. I quickly ran towards it pulling my bow out. This time i used a normal arrow and aimed at its other eye. After hitting it the golem dropped the black dragon witch started flying towards the exit. I started running towards it faster then even the dragon witch was an amazing achievement because Rodny was wearing full scale mail AND chain mail beneath it. He wouldn't be able to do it if it wasn't for the link with Alextraza. He ran past the dragon and the cheetah who tried to talk to him. He reached a underground lake. He heard the dragons and the cheetah behind him. He got his bow and hook out. He saw a little platform and lunched his arrow at it. He pulled his way there. He saw another one and lunched the hook at it. At one point The dragons and the cheetah got close. But then i reached the end of the underground lake. It was ending in a waterfall. I jumped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Discovered.<p>

Rodny woke up with a horrible headache. He really should of removed his armor before jumping. He looked around only too see the two dragons pushing down a tree. After they pushed it down they quickly climbed the cliffs and continued forward. I got my bow out but noticed that my hook was gone. I looked around and saw it on the other side of the lake. I removed my armor but kept my longsword. After i reached it something like a bigger version of those little things showed up. I grabbed my sword and lunged at it. I penetrated it's armor witch was useless because it suddenly tried to chop my head off with its strange looking sword. I quickly pulled my sword out and chopped of its sword arm. It ignored its severed arm and grabbed my neck and pushed me in the water. While it's strength was formidable it was nothing compared to mine enlarged by the link with Alextraza. I quickly grabbed the thing by the waist and squished it until it broke in two.  
>I took the hook. I swam back to the other end of the lake and equipped my armor again. I pulled my bow out and got the hook out as well and climbed up the cliff. I saw a light a few miles away . I continued towards the light.<p>

When I finally reached the light i saw the two dragons talking with the cheetah.  
>- Has Malefor gotten out Hunter?- The purple dragon said.<br>- Yes Spyro. Shortly after you disappeared he got us all off guard. He took the dragon temple and keeps it suspended above the volcano- Hunter said.  
>- Wait a second Cynder do you hear something?- Spyro said looking around.<br>What they heard would be Rodny who had broken stick beneath his foot. He was so surprised that the black dragon was female that he had almost fallen. All the black dragons back home where male and twice as big as most other dragons. And the black dragon had remind him of Sin. The huge black dragon that was three times bigger then even the biggest dragons.  
>All of a sudden a strange energy bold hit Cynder. Then Spyro. And then the strange glowing orb. Hunter got up with a ready arrow only to be hit in the head too. Then something very hard hit me in the head and knocked me unconscious.<p>

I woke up with a chain on the leg witch was connected to a huge wooden totem. All my weapons where gone witch made me quite mad. When i looked around i saw that Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter where chained up on another Totem a few meters away. From everyone only Hunter was awake. I sighed and sat back. At some point i saw something looking at me from behind a wall. I ignored it thinking that the heat was playing tricks with my head. I took off my helmet to cool down my head a little. When i took it off i saw that Hunter was looking at me strangely. And then i noticed that a few small cheetah kids where looking at me with clear interest. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back on the totem. Something that looked like an hour later i felt something touching my face. I opened my eyes and saw that one of the cheetah kids was touching my face. She screamed and ran away. She started talking lively to the rest of the kids. I noticed that Cynder had woken up too and was looking at me. I fell asleep again then.

When I woke up again i saw that the kids where gone. I looked at the others. Spyro was still unconscious. I looked around and suddenly saw cheetah people walking towards Spyro and the others. Cynder said something to Spyro and he woke up. I quickly put on my helmet and got up. While the cheetah people where talking to Spyro and the others i saw my opportunity to escape. I grabbed the chain and broke it. And then i heard that the creatures could talk human language. One of the cheetahs was raising an alarm that someone was attacking. I started running towards the village gates. On my way there i saw three of those little things only these could fly. They where attacking a cheetah child. I recognized the cheetah child as the one that touched my face. I quickly looked around and saw a weapon rack. It only had spears. I quickly grabbed three spears. I quickly threw one at them while i was running towards them killing one. I lunged at one with the second spear killing it. The third one tried to fly away but i threw the third spear at it killing. I quickly started making my way towards the exit only to be blocked off by a few cheetahs. I rushed them grabbing the spears supposed to stop me in mid air. I rushed out the village and sprinted towards the other side of the lake. After i reached it i decided to take a rest. I climbed up one of the trees and removed my helmet. I fell asleep in moments.

And I woke up from the heaviness on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Spyro and Cynder's heads right over my stomach. They had dropped some kind of weights on me. I quickly pushed them off me and sat. I noticed I wasn't on the tree any more.  
>- Who are you? - I heard Spyro asking.<br>- What are you?- Cynder said.  
>I got up and looked at both of them. They both took a step forward blocking my way of escape. Rodny sighed and said.<br>- My name is Rodny and I'm a human- Rodny said looking around for his helmet.  
>- A human? There are no records of humans ever existing- Cynder said.<br>- What side are you on- Spyro said.  
>- Side? We aren't on any side. I have reached the conclusion that I'm not in my own world...- Rodny explained. He had just seen his helmet right next to the lake.<br>- Wait a second. Your telling us your not from this world. That there are no humans here- Spyro said looking surprised.  
>- That i cant tell you. I'm new here. For all i know there might really be humans here but i don't know about any.<br>- How did you get here?  
>- I have no idea. I just woke up next to you on the platform.<br>- Why are you helping us?  
>- Um... I think it's because I'm a man of action. And i want to help dragons. I have grown to love dragons as creatures ever since i started having my link with Alextraza. If you ask Alextraza is a huge green dragon. Now let me rest. Wake me up when you are leaving this valley.<br>I pushed Spyro and Cynder away from my way and went to take my helmet. I climbed on to the tree i was sleeping on.  
>- Now go away- Spyro and Cynder started leaving when i remembered To ask them something- Oh.. And if possible get my weapons back when coming back. I wouldn't want to sneak back in to the village.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Friendly fire.<p>

Rodny suddenly felt like he hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw that he really had hit en the ground. After he had completely woken up he looked around to see that Spyro and Cynder where standing next to Hunter who had his bow raised. He quickly got up.  
>- Did you get my weapons?- Rodny quickly asked.<br>- How do you carry all those weapons?- Hunter asked. Hunter got his bow and his shield out of a backpack. Then Rodny noticed that Spyro and Cynder where each holding something in there cute little jaws. Cynder dropped his long sword and Spyro dropped his broad sword.  
>Rodny strapped his broad sword and his shield on the back, put his long sword in it's sheet and put his bow on his shoulder. Hunter and the others where watching amazed at his strength at how he was actually carrying all the weapons.<br>- What? I have the strength of a full grown dragon. Now, where are we going?- Rodny said rubbing his hands together.  
>- Um... Yea follow us.- Hunter said and started walking.<br>In half an hour or so Spyro asked.  
>- What did you mean when you said you have the power of a full grown dragon Rodny?<br>- I mean I'm connected physically and spiritually with a dragon in my world. By physically i mean i have her strength. But we also feel the same things. Like if i get my arm cut off she wont be able to use hers. And the other way around. By spiritually i mean she sometimes knows how i feel and the other way around. And we can where we are. But since i have been here i haven't been able to sense her- Rodny explained. Every one was listening to him with great interest.  
>- Amazing. Do all dragons in your world do that- Hunter asked.<br>- Yes. There are even some that do that before they are even hatched out of there eggs. And they can do it with every race not only humans. But from what i have seen is that hatchling born out from such a link are usually changed to look as much like the persons race.  
>After explaining all of this everyone got quiet until they reached some kind of stone door. Then Hunter went next to the door and chanted something witch opened made it open up on it's own.<br>- Actually where are we going- Rodny asked before entering the cave.  
>- Warfang. The dragon city- Cynder said smiling.<br>- Oh. Alextraza would like that. Let's go.

They had been walking for an unknown amount of time when they suddenly saw sunlight witch indicated they where either walking for a few hours or all night. I was wandering if any one else had gotten here when Spyro asked Hunter something.  
>- ... Warfang was build by the moles to honour there alliance with the dragons...- Then we heard something.<br>We quickly rushed forward until we reached a balcony. Then we saw millions of those things that resembled undead marching towards the city walls. There where at least thirty siege towers including one huge battle ram moving slowly towards the city. Then Hunter said.  
>- It has begun. Lets hurry.<br>And we started running again. While running we suddenly hear yelling. But the yell sounded very familiar. And then we saw a human knight dressed much like Rodny except for a different helmet. He was holding two huge swords and yelling.  
>- MORE BLOOD. I NEED MORE BLOOD- He said running towards the city walls ignoring anything on his way.<br>- Wait a second... That's Stormhammer. I guess he is in a frenzy again...- Rodny said removing his helmet and rubbing his fingers to his head- Ok you do whatever you want. I have to go catch him before he realizes that he can kill allies for more blood.- Rodny said put on his helmet and started running at his maximum speed. Stormhammer in frenzy mode. Damn. He was nearly unstoppable in berserk mode.  
>I followed him until he reached the city walls. Then he started climbing the walls. I got my bow out and shot my grappling hook on to the ledge of the wall and started climbing it hoping to be before Stormhammer. When i got up i saw Stormhammer was just finishing of a big group of those little things. Suddenly he rushed towards the end of the wall and jumped at the millions of creatures out side. I swore and tied a rope around one of the near by broken parts of a lookout tower and started climbing down. When i finally reached the bottom i quickly got my long sword and my shield out. I looked around for the trails of corpses that Stormhammer usually leaves behind. When i found it i started following it leaving my own trail of corpses behind me. Suddenly i saw a huge creature that resembled a ogre rushing towards me. I quickly started running towards it. It tried to smash me with one of it's huge arms but i dodged it. I started running up it's arm barely avoiding its other arm. The monster got it's arm out of the ground and started shaking. I quickly jumped in to the air and Stabbed it in the eye with my long sword.<br>I looked around and continued following the trail of bodies. On my way i saw three corpses of the huge monsters. Two had there legs cut off and one had both it's arms and legs cut off. Then i heard a roar from the sky and looked up. I saw a young adult dragon flying and burning everything beneath it. I quickly got my shield up and avoided being burned to a crisp. And then i saw a huge bolder flying towards the dragon. But this one wasn't like the others shot out from the siege towers. This one was a normal one. The dragon easily avoided it and continued to burn the creatures. I started following the direction from where the boulder was thrown. Then i saw Stormhammer lifting up another stone to throw. I quickly piked up another stone the size of my fist and aimed for Stormhammers head. I threw it with all my strength. I think i went a little over board with the strength because it exploded when it hit him in the head. he fell down unconscious with the rock falling on him. I pushed away the rock and picked him up. I strapped my shield back on my back and started running at full speed.  
>When Rodny looked around again he noticed that all the siege towers where destroyed and that the ram had opened the gate. I started running towards the gate cutting down everything in my way.<br>- Hmm... This is rather awkward- Stormhammer said having just woken up- You can let me on the ground now.  
>I quickly dropped him and started running towards the gate knowing that he was following me. Right before we got there the gate closed.<br>- SHIT... I'm gonna hold off these things you open the door- Stormhammer said and pulled out his storm hammer. He started repelling the creatures on his own smashing up to three with his hammer.  
>Rodny put his long sword in it's sheet and gathered all his strength. Then he started pushing the door open. At first it didnt even move a little but then it started opening little by little. Then right when you could see what was happening on the other side a small purple head showed up on the other side.<br>- WAIT stop pushing moles- Spyro yelled at them.  
>- Common Stormhammer- Rodny said and they pushed the door enough to enter. They quickly helped the others close the door again and continued holding it until it locked it self.<br>- I didn't know you where outside.- Cynder said looking at them.  
>- I was chasing Stormhammer.- Said breathing heavily- You should really use those damn sword less damn it...<br>- Yea... I just looked at the army coming at the city and decided for extreme measures- Stormhammer said laughing.  
>- I'm gonna hit you with a bigger rock next time.<br>Suddenly we hear horns blowing. Everyone rushed to the walls to see the army going back in to the circle of fire in the end.  
>- What the... Why are they retreating? They where winning hands down.<br>And then the damn fire golem came out of the fire.  
>- ... I really, really hate that thing.<br>The fire golem started burrowing under ground towards the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Oh no.<p>

Rodny and Stormhammer quickly started running towards one of the huge towers. Rodny looked over his shoulder for a moment and saw that the fore big dragons where trying to hold off the fire golem. Spyro and Cynder where making there way towards some building in front of where the golem was going.  
>- Stormhammer i give you throw- Rodny said after they reached the tower. Before they started Rodny looked at the golem and saw that only one dragon was still fighting it.<br>I started lifting up huge boulders and giving them to Stormhammer who threw them with all his strength at the golem. We could hear it's screams of pain. And then we ran out of rocks. I looked and saw that only Spyro and Cynder where stopping the golem from going in to the more populated zones.  
>- Throw me Stormhammer- Rodny said pulling his bow out. Stormhammer grabbed Rodny and lunched him at the speed a ballista usually lunches a arrow.<br>Rodny quickly got his hook out and lunched it towards the fire golem. He hit it in the forehead and started climbing up it. While climbing up he saw Spyro and Cynder also climbing up to it's forehead. After Rodny reached the fore head he pulled out his hook and drew his broad sword out. Spyro and Cynder got there in time so that they could initiate a joined attack. They all stabbed it's forehead reviling a hidden black crystal under it. But before they could attack it again the fire golem started waving it's head around. Rodny got thrown off hitting the ground at a huge speed. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was Spyro and Cynder flying down.

Rodny felt a hand clapping his cheek.  
>- OI. Rodny. Wake up- Stormhammers voice said.<br>I opened my eyes to see Stormhammer, Spyro and Cynder gathered around me.  
>- What happened? My head feels like it hit something.- Rodny said rubbing his head.<br>- Well... You did. The fire golem threw you off it's head and you hit the ground very hard.  
>Suddenly a gust of wind announced the arrival of the fore other dragons. After taking a closer look at them Rodny saw there colors. One was a old looking red one. Another was a battle hardened green dragon. Another was a up high looking blue one. And the last one was a twitching yellow one. The red one spoke first.<br>- Young dragon you never cease to amaze me- He said.  
>- Thank you Ignitus. But it wasn't all our work- Spyro said and pointed at me and Stormhammer.- They helped too. The small one is Rodny and the big one is Stormhammer...<br>- OI. I still have enough strength to brake you like a twig- I said feeling a bit insulted.  
>- As i was saying. They are humans pulled to Avalon for some reason.- Spyro continued to explain.<br>- Yea we are gonna leave the two of you to explain. Goodbye.- Rodny said.  
>- Um yea. Goodbye- Stormhammer said too.<br>They started wandering around the city avoiding groups of moles.

Rodny and Stormhammer where walking across the wall watching the volcano. They where talking about what to do from here on. They could separate and look for the others or they could stay together and help the dragons of this world with there problem. They were more inclined to helping the dragons but splitting up was and option as well. They where just about to go look for the dragons when something started coming out of the volcano. What came out looked like a more lizard based fire golem.  
>- I'm going to kill Malefor and his damn golems- Rodny said looking at the huge golem.<br>They started looking for Spyro and the others.

They found them in front of some huge gates talking.  
>- So... What's the plan here- Rodny asked scaring everyone- What? You get scared to easily.<br>- Oh it's you Rodny and Stormhammer- Spyro said relieved- The plan is we get threw that little hole and open the door from outside.  
>- OK. That sounds easy- Stormhammer said.<br>- But it's not. We have to find fore key stones and bring them back- Cynder explained- And there is a city inside there. The key stones are scattered all around it.  
>- Ok... Now that sounds hard. Let's go.<br>Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and both of them nodded. Rodny ans Stormhammer started climbing up the rocks to get to the hole and Spyro and Cynder flew through it. After they got on the other side Rodny looked around. He saw that the fore key statues where all put on a very small platform witch wasn't connected to anything.  
>- Oh... I guess we wont be helping really a lot. Well I will be resting while i wait- Rodny said. He quickly climbed up on of the dragon statues and fell a sleep in mere seconds.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Damn endurance.<p>

Rodny suddenly woke up feeling that he was moving. He opened his eyes and saw that the statue he was sleeping on was moving. Rodny jumped off the dragon statue and looked around. He saw Spyro right next to the statue and Cynder flying on to the platform. When the statue stopped turning the massive doors started opening. Stormhammer showed up and started standing next to me. When the doors opened enough the dragons and there allies started coming in. Spyro and Cynder went to talk with Ignitus. Rodny and Stormhammer continued forward rushing a bit forward. They remained silent until a voice behind them said.  
>- Hello- Rodny and Stormhammer turned around and saw the twitching yellow dragon- I am Volteer the lightning guardian.<br>- Hello. I am Rodny Al'Dar. Knight of the king of Swadia and lord of Ramrod. Nice to meet you- Rodny said bowing.  
>- And i am Stormhammer. Berserker of the dwarfs and captain of the guard for Rodny- Stormhammer said bowing too.<br>- Oh my... I feel out staged- Volteer said stunned. He quickly hide his surprise and said- I heard from Spyro that you two are from another world. I want to know everything. What it looks like. What races live on it. Are there any wars like now. I even want to know how you got here.  
>Rodny started answering question after question from the tiresome dragon. But when he got to the part how we got here i pushed him away from Stormhammer and maid sure no one could hear us.<br>- OK. Looking as if you can possibly help me i will tell you something. Before we went to the house in witch we got sent here i met a huge black dragon. His name was Sin. He told me that if i continued to meddle in his business he would deal with me. I think this is his way of dealing for me for know- Rodny explained constantly looking around.- Now if you tell anyone i will hurt you.  
>And Rodny walked back to Stormhammer. They continued silently forward for the rest of the journey.<p>

When Rodny and Stormhammer saw a light ahead they rushed forward. They saw it was late in the afternoon. When the dragons and there allies got out of the cave too Cynder came up with a plan to slow down the huge fire golem. It involved breaking a dam so that the water fills up a valley witch should slow the golem down. Spyro and Cynder quickly flew off towards the dam. Then Rodny had an idea.  
>- Ignitus can you fly us there- Rodny said all of the sudden. All the dragons looked at him baffled. Stormhammer suddenly started sidestepping away from him- You have seen both our strength. The two of us cut a bloody path through the enemy ranks during the siege. And Stormhammer nearly hit you with a boulder. And after that we helped Spyro by lunching huge stones at the golem. All i want is for you to get me on the golem so i can kill some of those creatures and help Spyro and Cynder.<br>Suddenly a blast came from the dam. Ignitus looked at me.  
>- Ok get on- A voice behind Ignitus came. It was the green dragon.<br>- If Terrador has agreed then i agree too. Get on.  
>Rodny got on Ignitus while Stormhammer got on Terrador. They quickly flew in to the sky towards the golem.<p>

- Rodny while fighting if you see any dark crystals at all, destroy them- Ignitus said while dropping them off- Good luck.  
>Rodny and Stormhammer started travelling up towards the head hoping to meet Spyro and Cynder there. In about half an hour after they got dropped off they meat there first horde of the little creatures. Rodny got his broad sword out and started cleaving up to five at once. Stormhammer got his storm hammer out and threw it at the creatures. He it bashed one of them and suddenly a lightning bolt hit the ground there. It fried six or more on it's hit. Stormhammer pulled the storm hammer back using the chain connecting it to his armoured hand.<br>Suddenly Rodny saw one of the black crystals Ignitus was talking about. He started cutting his way towards it. But for some reason the closer Rodny got the weaker he started becoming. From killing five creatures with a single blow they started becoming in to fore then three until he couldn't even lift his sword. Suddenly Stormhammer's storm hammer flew towards the crystal and broke it on impact. Rodny quickly felt stronger and started killing the few remaining creatures. After they all became very dead he said.  
>- Next time your breaking the crystal- Stormhammer lifted his shoulders to show that he didn't really care and they both continued.<p>

While they where fighting there third horde a sudden gust of wind knocked Rodny to the ground. He quickly got up dodging a blow meant to decapitate him. When he looked around he saw a bone dragon flying towards the battlefield. He was the size of Ignitus. A figure was standing on his back. When they landed on the battlefield smashing a few creatures the figure jumped off revealing it was Damrot. Witch meant the bone dragon was Moro!  
>- Where have you been?- Stormhammer said breaking the skull of one of the creatures with his hand.<br>- I was feeding Moro. You have no idea how much bones i found in this world. I didn't even have to kill anything. Just ask Jormong- Damrot said pulling his undead sword. He quickly started trusting towards the creatures. Then Moro started breaking and eating the creatures using his paws, huge jaws and his now mace looking tail. Suddenly Jormong the flying flaming skull came out of Damrot's sack.  
>- It's true! This world is a novice's dream. You can find three layers of bones even in the most unexpected places. All i had to do is bring up the bones and Damrot fed them to Moro. I'm so happy I turned Damrot into a undead.<br>After finishing off the rest of the creatures we continued towards the head again explaining what happened to our selves.

When we finally reached the mouth of the golem we saw Spyro and Cynder flying towards it. Cynder noticed us and told Spyro to look. They quickly flew towards us looking at Moro strangely.  
>- What is that Rodny?- Cynder asked staring at Moro.<br>- That would be Moro. And hi I'm Damrot.- Damrot said bowing just a bit.  
>- Ah forget about that. We have work to do remember- Stormhammer said.<br>- He is right. We will have time for introductions later. Now we are coming to help you.  
>- NO!- Spyro yelled.- I don't want you all to get hurt. We are going to go in alone and destroy the last dark crystal.<br>- Are you sure? We won't be able to go back in there if you need out help- Rodny asked a bit confused. It was usually him worrying about people not people worrying about him.  
>Spyro and Cynder quickly flew away from them and into the mouth of the golem. Rodny decided not to listen to them and told everyone to get on top of the forehead. They waited there for a hour or two.<p>

Suddenly the golem started shaking. Then a moment later Spyro and Cynder flew out of the golems mouth with a stream of lava following close by. Suddenly we heard a cheer all the way down from the grounds around the water. And then the golem tore off his leg and started falling.  
>- QUICKLY GRAB ON TO SOMETHING- Rodny yelled pulling out his broad sword.<br>Rodny quickly stabbed the forehead and started hanging on for his life. Stormhammer didn't have time to get any of his weapons out so he grabbed for a near by rock. Damrot pulled out his own sword and stabbed the forehead. Moro quickly used his claws to penetrate the ground and to hold him self to it.  
>Suddenly Stormhammer flew off. Moro quickly let go of the ground and went to catch him. When the golem hit the ground Moro and Stormhammer couldn't be seen. Then the fire golem started crawling towards the ring of fire.<br>- DAMN FIRE GOLEMS AND THERE ENDURANCE- Rodny yelled bashing the rock Stormhammer was hanging on to.  
>- Well i guess we go where the golem goes now. Until Moro comes that is- Damrot said sitting on the ground.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>Everyone back again.<p>

They had just passed through the wall of flames when they saw a light in the flames. It glowed brightly and then it started moving towards the end of the flame wall. After the light disappeared Rodny and Damrot saw it was Spyro and Cynder. Suddenly Spyro started glowing black. A few seconds later he stopped and they continued towards the volcano.  
>Rodny and Damrot had been staying on the golems forehead for the last three hours resting and hoping that Moro would come soon. But seeing that Spyro and Cynder where here they decided to get off and try and help them.<br>Rodny quickly pulled out his bow and got his hook out. He aimed it at the end of the golems mouth and fired. The hook hit and went deep inside the stone. Rodny started climbing down when he heard a loud noise beneath him. When he looked down he saw Damrot laying on the stones with a few broken bones. While climbing down he heard a voice.  
>- DAMN YOU. When will you learn to stop your damn body like this? I'm getting sick and tired of constantly having to fix it all up- Rodny knew from the usual complains that it was Jormong.<br>- It saves time...- Damrot said and silenced while he was getting fixed.  
>After Rodny climbed his way down he looked around. The entire landscape was composed of rocks, lava and more rocks. While looking around he noticed a purple spot far away.<br>- Ok. All better now. Where are we going?- Damrot said after getting up.  
>- I think i saw Spyro over there.- Rodny said pointing at where he saw Spyro.<br>They quickly started running towards the place they last saw Spyro. On there way there they passed by a couple of dead corpses. They where sure they where on the right path seeing as to how many corpses they saw on there way. After they reached the place they saw Spyro Damrot climbed up to look around.  
>- Why don't you just make me FLY up and look around?- Jormong said looking at Damrot.- I am sure I'm going to have to fix t...- He was interrupted by the braking that came from Damrot. When they looked at him they saw that the place he was standing on had completely broken and that he was laying on the floor.- Oh... That's a nice surprise.<br>- I saw Spyro and Cynder flying up some strange air vortex before i fell.  
>Rodny and Damrot started running towards the Vortex Damrot said about. On there way there nothing really happened.<p>

While running towards the Vortex Rodny got this certain feeling that just made him look to the north. It was like it was pulling him. And the strange thing is that the feeling was increasing every moment. Rodny ignored it setting his mind on the task ahead.  
>- Hm... How will we use the Vortex actually?- Damrot asked still running.<br>- Oh... No idea.- Rodny said coming to a sudden stop.- I guess we are going to have to wait for Moro to come first.  
>Rodny decided to go sit on a rock and rest. Damrot went and hid his body behind a rock and left his body. The strange feeling continued to come from the north and continued to get stronger.<p>

And a few hours later a gust of wind witch pushed Rodny off the rock and made Damrot's body fall on the ground. When Rodny stood up and looked around he saw something he was very happy to see. It was Alextraza the green dragon. Alextraza who had his life. Then Farator came down from her back and waved to him. Damrot who had just gotten back to his body got up. They both quickly rushed towards them and Rodny said.  
>- Damn I'm glad to see you Alextraza.<br>- Yes it's nice to meet you again. Can you tell me where we are know?- Alextraza said a bit angry.  
>- OI. Isn't any one happy to see me?- Farator said crossing his arms.<br>- Of course were not.- Damrot said laughing.- We or at least i hate you. Sorry for that but it's just in my nature as an undead to hate your entire race.  
>Rodny started explaining to them what had happened. Half an hour later Rodny said.<br>- And that's why we are here. And know we need your help Alextraza to go and help Spyro and Cynder.- Rodny finished taking a breath.  
>- Certainly anything for a fellow dragon. Get on.<br>After everyone climbed on Alextrazas back she lifted her self in the air and went in to the Vortex speeding up. While flying up into the flouting islands Farator asked.  
>- Damrot. How will Moro find us if we keep changing positions?<br>- Did you forget that I'm linked with him? He can find me any where in the world as long as I'm in my body.  
>- Oh... Then never mind.<p>

After the finally reached the islands some kind of big bugs started showing up. Alextraza quickly started dodging them but started getting overwhelmed. She quickly dumped off Rodny and the others on the nearest island with some temple on it. She quickly started battling the bugs burning them and smashing them with her paws.  
>- Hm... I guess we gotta wait for here to finish.- Damrot said looking at Alextraza. Then he quickly pulled out his crossbow and started firing at the bugs. Because of the enchantments the crossbow had the arrows went straight through the bugs killing them one by one. Rodny decided to help and pulled out his bow. He lunched arrow after arrow killing bug after bug. Farator didn't have a range weapon so he sat on a rock nearby waiting for Alextraza. At some point during the battle Damrot said.<br>- I think Moro is just next to the Vortex.- He said reloading his arrow.  
>And at some point later Moro showed up landed on the island himself. Stormhammer jumped off his back and pulled his storm hammer out. He quickly threw it at the bugs killing them on hit.<br>- What happened Stormhammer?- Rodny asked.  
>- Don't ask. After Moro saved me i woke with Volteer over me. The last thing i remember was me hitting some poking out stones nearly dieing. After that i got on Moro and he started flying me here.<br>When all the bugs where finally dead Alextraza laid down on the island and said.  
>- I'm sorry but i wont be flying you anyway right now. I'm just too exhausted from that fight to fly anywhere right now. Let me rest for a few hours and i will be ready.- Alextraza said and fell asleep.<br>- Damn it what are we going to...- Stormhammer started saying but was interrupted by Rodny.  
>- Is that Spyro and Cynder flying towards us?<br>After everyone turned around they saw a small purple and a small black dragon flying towards the island they where on. When they landed they saw it was Spyro and Cynder.  
>- What are you doing here?- Rodny said.<br>- What are you doing here?- Spyro said.  
>- We where looking for you.- Damrot replied.<br>- And we are here to stop Malefor once and for all.- Cynder said.  
>- Wait wasn't Malefor a bug purple dragon?- Stormhammer asked.<br>- Yes why do you ask... What is that huge creature.- Spyro said with his eyes huge after seeing Alextraza.  
>- Her? That's Alextraza.- Farator said.<br>- That's the dragon you where talking about all this time? But she's huge.  
>- Most dragons are like that in our world. So nothing really surprising there.<br>- And as for the Malefor problem... I say leave it to us.- Stormhammer said.  
>- NO. Malefor can only be beaten by another purple dragon.- Spyro said.<br>- I think we have a better chance. Mainly because of a couple of things.- Rodny said.- First. I have killed a huge enraged red dragon without Alextrazas strength. Second. Stormhammer has killed a dragon on his own. Third. Damrot has raided an entire dragon nest. And Forth. Farator is a dragon hunter and has killed many dragons.  
>- Oh... If you put it that way. But can we atleast stay here with Alextraza and Moro?- Spyro said.<br>- Of course you can. Now we have to get ready for our fight so excuse us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>How to slay a dragon.<p>

- DAMN. I haven't felt so good since the last time i fought a dragon.- Farator said after getting ready for the fight.  
>- Are you crazy? Last time i fought a dragon i almost died. And a lot of the people with me died too unfortunately.- Rodny replied.<br>- Ok Ok... We have work to do.- Stormhammer said.- Now help us push open the doors.  
>After Farator and Rodny came and helped them open the door they quickly drew there weapons out. Stormhammer pulled Gore and Howl out. Rodny pulled out his longsword and his kite shield. Damrot pulled out his undead sword and his crossbow. Farator pulled out his enchanted jonar war scythe. Then they quickly rushed in only for Stormhammer to be pushed away with a huge boulder. Farator quickly jumped dodging a boulder meant for him and looked around. Rodny had been looking around but couldn't see where the boulders where coming from.<br>- THERE.- Damrot yelled and fired his crossbow. Then suddenly the arrow stopped right after it entered the darkness. And then it suddenly started sinking in to the it.  
>Then a huge purple dragon came out of the darkness lunging at Farator. Farator quickly dodged and tried to stick his scythe into the dragons tail but missed by a centimeter. Then the dragon turned around and hit Farator lunching him into the darkness. Using this as a distraction Damrot quickly rushed the dragon and climbed up his back. The dragon quickly jumped into the air and started flying doing different maneuvers to get Damrot of his back. Damrot quickly grabbed one of his rings and tried to cut if of but was thrown of before he could do any major damage. But you could see it was hurt badly and would not let the dragon fly for very long. Damrot fell and somewhere in the darkness with a strong cracking noise.<br>Rodny new that his dragon strength was gone due to the fact Alextraza was completely unconscious. But he felt that with each passing moment he gained new strength meaning he would be able to fight until the DRAGON couldn't move. Rodny quickly dodged some strange purple light. But when it hit the ground it blew a hole there. Rodny quickly pulled out his bow and started firing at the dragon missing every time because he was moving too fast. Then suddenly he stopped and lunched at me grabbing me with one of his paws. I dropped my bow and pulled out my longsword. I quickly gathered some strength and hit it's paw. The dragon screamed in pain and dropped me but i quickly grabbed on to his paw and started climbing up it's arm. He raised his sword to try and cut his wing off but got hit by something in the back. Then he found him self laying on the floor with something blurry landing next to him. When his sight got better he saw Malefor above him raising his hand to strike a final blow smiling. And then Stormhammer quickly threw his hammer at the dragon electrocuting it with the lightning bolt. The dragon quickly turned towards him and charged. Right before he hit him a volley of arrows hit him pushing him away from Stormhammer. It was Damrot who had been fixed by Jormong. The dragon quickly got up on his feet and fired his purple blast at him but it was deflected by a spinning scythe. It quickly returned like a boomerang to Farator who charged the dragon cutting off it's other wing turning it into nothing more then a lizard. Then Rodny got up and started stumbling towards the dragon. The stumbling soon became walking due to Alextraza resting. When he got close to the dragon everyone started walking next to him. Malefor quickly lunched his strange purple light. Rodny raised his shield and blocked the hit protecting the others. When they got next to him Rodny raised his broad sword. Stormhammer raised his Gore and Howl. Farator his scythe. And Damrot his undead sword. And then they hit it all at once killing Malefor. And then everything went black.

Suddenly Rodny woke up and noticed it was day and it wasn't raining outside. Everyone suddenly started waking up and looking around wandering what had happened.  
>- It was just a dream.- Rodny said. <p>


End file.
